World Connect Pretty Cure
by Fumbi
Summary: The world is in an era which everything is convenient. Either be travel, communication, or entertainment. Everything is easy and you can connect to anywhere. However, while it is all great, some people desire more. The Desire Kingdom uses this desires from people to corrupt them and use them for their world conquest. It is up to the Pretty Cure around the world to stop them!
1. Minamoto Juna

Author's Note

Hello~ Thanks for checking out my fanfic. I am a precure fan for a while now. I recently realized the franchise has slowly stir away from their predecessor into something that's just cute and fighting things. Especially the latest series, don't see too much meaning behind the theme and general plot like it used to have. I started writing this for a few reasons but mainly for fun. This series focuses on modern-day technologies and current social interactions with the problem they create and possibly the harms. I have several chapters ready but I'll be releasing them slowly to triple check on grammar and stuff.

FYI: English isn't my first language and my first language grammar is like a reverse of English grammar. Also, I try to write this as if it is a web novel/light novel along with some weird words play for the enemies like the precure series.

Update: it should be easier to read now. I also fixed some area and changed a few minor details. This story will slowly get updated with this cleaner versions.

* * *

Chapter 1: Minamoto Juna

Early in the morning when all the middle school students are walking towards the school's main entrance.

A mischievous looking boy "Good morning"

A shorter boy reply "Good morning, did you play it yesterday?"

The boy put on an exciting grin on his face and took out his phone with a game already loaded "check it out! I finished 3 levels last night. I even got to friend with a high ranked player!"

The short boy then got close to look at the screen "seriously? Let me see! Oh, wow! That's so strong!"

The two boys walk down the street full of excitement and total focus on the game. However, they soon heard a whistle going off right beside them. The two turns over with sweat drops running through their head

Both say "Gah, Minamoto Yuna…"

A girl with straight crimson hair in the second year Kominaka Middle school uniform and wearing a discipline committee armband stands right next to them.

She sternly says "You two! Don't play with your phone while walking! You can run into…" PONNnnn…

Before she can finish, the sound disrupts her. They all look over at the source of the sound. A girl crouched down while holding her forehead with both hands next to a utility pole.

Yuna face pawn and says "Yuki… You again? When are you going to learn?"

Hoshimi Yuki, a second year girl with blonde hair in half braid style. Even though her name is very much Japanese, she is actually not Japanese. Yuki was born in America and is quarter Japanese, quarter English, and part Spanish, Italian, Russian, etc…

Yuki then responds with light laughter but Yuna can't help but sigh. "I'm taking your phone today as well."

Then Yuki looks up at Yuna "Eehhhh? Come on Yuna, we are childhood friend right? I'll give you my cookie at lunch so please don't."

Yuki closes her hands together in front of her, begging for it to be overlooked but Yuna takes out a small notebook and starts writing.

She also mutters "April 7th at 7:46 am. Hoshimi Yuki crashes into a utility pole because of phone usage."

Yuki then stares blankly at Yuna "Wait… Do You have to note that?"

Yuna continues "When attempt to confiscate the phone, she tries to bribe with a cookie."

Yuki starts panicking "Wait please don't report it. My mom will seriously take away my phone for weeks this time… how about I make that penguin emoji you wanted?"

Yuna immediate response "Deal." Then she helps Yuki to get up.

When Yumi gets up and pads the dust off her clothes, she says "As expected of a top steamer, you really want to use those cute images don't you?"

Yuna quickly covers Yuki's mouth and whisper "Stop! Don't talk about that in school. I don't want anyone to find out!"

Yuki then removes her hand "But someone will find out sooner or later. You do have over 100,000 subs for your channel while having this Koneka City mentioned when you started."

Yuna can't help but hide her embarrassed face with her school bag while saying "Stop…"

Then the first school bell starts to ring. Yuki starts pulling Yuna and dashes toward the school with the embarrassed Yuna the whole time.

* * *

After school, Yuna had finished her committee duty early and went over to the library to check on Yuki. Yuki usually waits for her after school by spending time in the library's computer room and as expected, she is there.

Yuna walks over and peaks at the computer screen "Oh! You already started working on my penguin."

Yuki looks back at Yuna "yep, I also want to make it an animated image this time. It's to apologize for this morning."

Yuna then took a seat next to her "This morning?" while looking confused

Yuki responds in a quiet voice "About your online idol stream, Mina-chan"

Yuna looks around and says "Don't worry too much, no one found out anyways."

Yuki smiles but then starts teasing Yuna again "Right, but thinking back, it came out of nowhere. You suddenly called me and asked if I want to stream with you. When I ask you why you say 'I want to know more people. The internet is amazing and can definitely help me to be friends with people around the world and connect with each other!' That was cute."

Yuna looks embarrassed at first but that soon makes a terrifying smile.

Yuki notices she overstepped this time "Ah sorry sorry, I'll hurry up with the image" and start working frantically. Yuna sighs then looking over Yuki's shoulder.

After a while, Yuna ends up moving closer and closer to Yuki "Um Yuna? It's kind of hard to work with you looking like that."

Yuna then drops her face on the table looking at Yuki "But I'm bored. I'm only waiting for you to finish right now."

Yuki can't help but make a wry smile "This will take a while though. You can go home first. You got a stream scheduled, right?"

Yuna then gets up slowly "Alright… I guess I'll go home first. See you tomorrow." Yuna then leaves the library as Yuki says the same.

* * *

On the way home, Yuna sees some workers setting up portable amusement rides in the park.

Yuna mutters "Ah, it's that time of the year again. I'll make sure Yuki come with me this year. Hmm? What's this?" Yuna picking up a device off the ground.

After examining it, she says "Is this… a phone? This is cute, but I have never seen a model like this."

The phone is pink and has 6 petal flower patterns design around the home button. The back seems to have a built-in card reader with a nice sakura petal trim around it.

Yuna looks around and questions "Does this belong to one of the workers? Doesn't look like it but I should check just in case."

Luckily, it seems like they are on break and Yuna went ahead and ask one of them. "Excuse me, did someone lost their phone? I found it on the ground."

The man looks at the phone and shakes his head "Sorry, I don't think any of us have that kind of phone."

Yuna thought so and say "Thank you, I'll just bring it to the police station then."

After a few steps, she heard a voice. When she locates the sound, she sees a bird coming at her at high-speed. Yuna quickly ducks and the birds crash into the tiles on the ground with leg twitching.

Yuna looks at it dumbfounded "Is… Is it still alive? Eh?"

When Yuna tries to take a closer look, she notices a person's shadow that's on top of a ride that's still in assembly. Yuna then turns around, trying to get a clear view.

A man is looking down at the bird he knocked down looking proud. He is wearing pajama-like clothes with images of toys and money on it.

He says "Finally got him but what is with that girl? She is in the way. Is there anyone I can use to get rid of her?"

He looks around and finds one of the workers playing a game on his phone.

The worker sighs "The event is almost over but I'm still a few short. I really want it but I'm a little short of cash this month. Guess I'll have to give up getting for the guild."

The man smiles when he sees the work struggles for the right decision.

He then uses his power and whispers next to him "Don't worry, all you need to do is skip a meal or two. Also, isn't your friends counting on you? You can't let them down can you?"

The worker is surprised by the voice, but the charming suggestion hit him hard and his eye slowly loses color and says "Right, they are counting on me. Missing a meal or two won't kill me anyway."

The man then points at the worker's phone "That's right, you just need to press the button now."

The worker followed his word and press the button but when he did, shadow flood out of his phone and envelopes the worker.

The man who was whispering then shouts "Desire, run wild. Come forth, Kyouhakun!"

As he finishes, the worker becomes a 10 feet tall monster that looks like a man covered with game items that usually can only be obtained by using real money.

The monster then makes a cry "Uooo, Kyouhakun!" The man jumps onto the monster's shoulder.

Yuna turns around, ready to run. However, she noticed the bird still breathing "It's… Not dead. I guess now I need to take this bird to a hospital on top of going to the police station."

She then picks up the bird and holds it in her arms. Just when Yuna is about to take off to the hospital, she heard the cry of Kyouhakun right behind her.

Yuna turns around and sees the 10 feet tall monster throwing its fist at her. Yuna hops back and dodges it, but she lost balance and fell over.

She rubs her butt and says "Ow Ow Ow, what in the world… Is… that?" the monster then cries out "Kyouhakun!" as if it answers her question.

The man on its shoulder "Hey little girl, hand over that bird." Yuna by instinct can tell he is dangerous, and she can't give him the injured bird.

She says "Why should I give it to you? Besides, who are you?"

The man then proudly introduces himself "I am Yokushi, one who will dominate all games and own all the money, one of the great general of Desire Kingdom. Now, give me that bird or don't blame me for hurting you."

The monster then pulls back its fist and ready to punch again. Yuna is scared and couldn't stand up but something tells her she can't give him the bird at all cost. She hugs the bird right in her arm tightly and shuts her eyes closed from fear.

Yokushi's proud face turns into a disappointed one "I see, then so be it, Kyouhakun!"

With his command, the monster throws its fist at Yuna again. When only a few inches away from hitting her, the pink phone flew in front of it and shines with a barrier, protecting Yuna. Yuna notices the light and sees the phone protecting her

Yuna then says "Eh? How… No, this… Cure Connect."

Yokushi is surprised "What? Cure Connect? You are a Precure? You girls always getting in our way! Kyouhakun, finish her!"

As Kyouhakun is about to swing its fist at Yuna the third time, Yuna already knows what she needs to do from the heart. She immediately grabs the Cure Connect and holds it in front of her as if she taking a selfie

She then says "Connection Module! Precure Vivification!" Then she presses the flower button and a white soothing light starts to wrap around her from head to toe.


	2. Cure Bond

Author's Note

Here is the next chapter. I took a while to look back into chapter 1 and fix some mistakes. This chapter is much shorter than the last one. The future chapters should be at least a little longer than this one. Hopefully, this chapter has fewer problems and easier to read.

Edit: Breaking up the long paragraphs with dialogue becoming stand-alone for an easier read. I also fixed the issues that actually kind of made this chapter a bit unreadable.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cure Bond

"Connection Module! Precure Vivification!"

Then Yuna is covered in light from head to toe. The screen soon displays her precure outfit. It's a red and white outfit, the same color scheme as her streaming outfit, one that's a mix between cheerleader and idol uniform. The precure one has more frills and wide open shoulder sleeves. Together with the thin and longer version of a sailor collar with a heart crystal in the center. There are also things like hair accessories and a cute waist pouch. The image breaks into multiple pieces of light and swirls around her.

First, the sleeves on each arm as she raises her arms together up high. Then the body from a veil of light as she spins around once after the sleeves. The third light goes to her foot and becomes her shoe. One after another, pieces of other clothes and accessories are put into her. Her hair then soon sparks as if on fire and illuminate a gentle light. In the end, the connection module enters a small pouch.

She uses her signature gesture for her stream while saying "Chat, text, and connect! The Pretty Cure who connect everyone together, Cure Bond!"

Yokushi ticks his tongue "Great, but it seems like you are a newborn. There is no way I'll lose to a new precure. Go! Kyouhakun!"

Kyouhakun resumes attacking while Yuna is surprised at her transformation and is checking out her precure outfit. By the time Cure Bond notice the next fist, she could only block. The punch sent her flying for a good 40 feet and crash into a tree.

"Ow Ow… Wait, it doesn't hurt that bad. Am I a superhuman now?"

Cure Bond then checks for wounds but she doesn't have any. Yokushi then looks even more ticked off "I see you are a durable one but you can't win with only that. Kyouhakun, go!" Cure Bond then sees the Kyouhakun getting closer step by step. She knows that she can't fight with an injured bird with her so she set it down on the ground with her school bag as a cushion.

"I'll be right back, I'll definitely take good care of you later."

When Cure Bond turns back to face Kyouhakun, it is already pulling back its fist and ready to swing once more. This time, however, Cure Bond is able to ready herself and crosses her forearm to receive the attack. "Ha! Idiot! You think you can stop my Kyouhakun's fist?" to his surprise, she easily stopped it. Cure Bond then pushes the fist away and leap towards Kyouhakun's face, giving it a roundhouse kick. The kick is powerful enough to knock down even such giant.

At that moment the bird wakes up and sees Cure Bond kicking down the Kyouhakun. "Pretty Cure? That must be a newborn and she looks pretty strong-pii… but I'm sorry I can't help you. I must protect this card-pii." The bird, or rather fairy, look into its clothes to check on the card and prepares to fly away. "Best luck to you, pre-AHH!"

As the fairy turns around and wishes Cure Bond good luck, he is hit by a stray pebble that shot out from the Kyouhakun falling down. As a result, the bird sees stars and falls unconscious once again.

Cure Bond heard the scream and looks around but fail to find anyone "I thought I heard a scream but… whatever it is, I need to finish this guy."

Yokushi seeing Cure Bond going in and keep attack with kick and punches.

He can't help but laugh "Hahaha, you can't beat Kyouhakun like that. Without a special move from a precure, Kyouhakun is invincible."

Hearing that from Yokushi, Cure Bond becomes excited "No way…"

Yokushi continues to laugh "Hahaha, yes way"

However, Cure Bond continues "Does that mean I have a sure kill move? Or perhaps a finisher would be a better term? But if that's the case, I think I know what to do. Thanks, Yokushi old man."

Cure Bond then closes her eyes and seems to start focusing while leaving Yokushi puzzled.

A few seconds later "Eh? Wait, old man? I'm only 23! Anyways, we played around too much. Kyouhakun finish her!"

Kyouhakun out its hands together and go overhead. However, Cure Bond is ready and looks confident when she opens her eyes.

She smiles "I can do it, my finisher."

The glittering precure energy starts to surround her and then she points at the Kyouhakun "Kyouhakun, Lock-on!"

A string of beam shoots out from her fingers tip. When it hit the Kyouhakun, it becomes a heart-shaped bubble. Then she taps on the crystal at the chest and it also becomes a heart-shaped bubble but with many tiny hearts inside. She then put her hands over the heart "Precure! Heartful Connection!" the heart shoots out another beam but this time it's purifying the Kyouhakun while it's trying to resist "Kyouuuu!" Cure Bond's attack doesn't stop there. Soon the number of tiny hearts starts to increase "Heart Blast!" with that last word, Cure Bond shoot out the heart bubble in her hand and hit Kyouhakun. It slowly turns from black to white and lets out a refreshing moan "Hakunnn". Soon follows by a blinding light that illuminates the area for a second and all traces of damage done while Kyouhakun is around disappeared.

Bond becomes exhausted after Heartful Blast and Yokushi is completely surprised "She… Took out my Kyouhakun. Did I just lose to a newborn? It must be a fluke." Yokushi then shout "Cure Bond! You are lucky this time, but I will win in our next fight. Make sure you are prepared!"

He then engulfs himself in darkness and teleports away. Feeling relieved, she lost strength and sits down on the ground as her transformation comes undone.

"I really did something crazy this time."

Yuna looks around but then see the time, it's nearly 7 pm

"Why is it so late already!?"

Yuna rush over to her bag and seeing the fight has made everything in it to come out, she shoves all of it into her bag and head home… together with the unconscious fairy in her bag.

* * *

Off at a great distance, a figure of a girl standing on top of a building is looking at Yuna.

"I knew you would become a precure but Cure Bond… I thought you would be Cure Embrace."

After a few seconds, she seems to realize something "Wait, could it be? I guess I should watch over you for now." She then jumps up high and disappears into the night sky.


	3. Precure and Cure Plaza

Author's Note

Here is the next chapter. I don't know how many of you would actually get this far but if you do, thank you for reading this! If possible, let me know what you guys think in the c̶o̶m̶m̶e̶n̶t̶... I mean review. It will really help me and motivate me to get better.

* * *

Chapter 3: Precure and Cure Plaza

"I'm home~" Yuna waited a few seconds but no respond "Right, mom is on another trip." Yuna sighs and walks into her room. She immediately put down her bag and start up her computer. After checking her equipment, Yuna put on her blonde wig and change into her streaming outfit.

"Hello everyone~ Sorry I'm late. I got caught up by something crazy." the chat immediately has responses, User 1 "Crazy? Did you got confessed or something? Please say you rejected him" User 2 "Probably not, she says crazy so it's probably like a monster." User 3 "You watch too much anime, I think it's just what User 1 said" Yuna then put her hands on her cheek as if she is embarrassed "Con… confession? No no no, No Way! I'm not really popular at my school. Rather, some student probably doesn't like me." User 2 "Seriously? I think they are just jealous since you are so cute." Yuna then immediate deny while washing her hands in front of the camera "No that's not it, it's because I'm on the discipline committee." User 4 "Discipline me please!" User 3 "Admin! OVER HERE!" Yuna can't help but have a sweat drop over her head and responds with a dry laugh "Oh it's okay. As I was saying, it is actually a monster. It is called a Kyouhaku and you guys can't believe what happened to me. I trans…" Yuna's broadcast got cut off and when she tried to reconnect, the site shows it is having difficulties.

The fairy bird wakes up around the same time and climbs out of her bag. "Where am I-pii?" while the fairy looks around, Yuna heard the fairy and their eyes meet. "Ah… Pii! Pii!" Yuna blinks a few times and sighs "I heard you talk already… and I'm sure there isn't a bird that goes Pii Pii." the fairy realizes his mistake and flops down.

Yuna soon realizes if she can't tell her fans on steam, she can at least put it on her blog. "Ah, right I can still put it there. I have to let everyone know about the Kyouhakun, precure, and this taking bird." when Yuna says that, the fairy realize Yuna is the one saved him and immediately fly over to stop her "Stop! You can't let people know. If the world finds out you are a precure, you will trouble everyone around you!" Yuna looks annoyed but after a while, she realizes he is right "I see, you are right." then looks at the fairy. "Wha… What is it?" Yuna then straightens up and introduce herself.

"I don't know who you are but I'm Minanomo Yuna, a second years middle school student at Kominaka Middle School. I'm not in any club but I am in the discipline committee. I more or less live by myself since my parents are always busy working. So, who are you?" The fairy is surprised that she can be calm so fast but does introduce himself a few seconds later "I'm Piiko. A fairy from another world. Our job as a fairy job is to find precure around the world and help them. However, I have been given another task and that's to also find the precure that can use the original Cure Connect." Yuna nod but also ask "Original Cure Connect?" Piiko then puffs up his little bird chest and ramage through his feather for a while.

"It's… Wait, it's… It's gone! Right, I dropped it at the park back there. Hey! How do I go back to that park!?" Yuna then reaches into her pocket and show him the Cure Connect she picked up "Do you mean this one? I transformed with it earlier." Piiko then jumps in joy "Ohhh! It's safe! Thanks for picking it… up… Did you say you G Gregor a precure with this?" Yuna nod again "Yes." "Really?" "Yes really." "Ahh, no way. I finally found you, Cure Embrace!" Piiko leaps towards Yuna but she stopped him with her hand "Sorry but that's wrong. I'm Cure Bond." Piiko then look confused "Cure Bond? No way, it should only be usable by Cure Embrace-Pii. Actually, I have never heard of a Cure Soul with that name-Pii." After a few seconds "Either way, we need to register you at the Cure Plaza-Pii. Just say the word point the Cure Connect at the screen-Pii." Yuna reluctantly nod and follows his instruction "I see, then… Cure Connect, Cure Plaza!" Their body turns into specks of light and enters the screen.

* * *

When Yuna comes to, she is in a large Plaza like area with stores on the side and a service desk in the center. There are a few girls passing by and she can hear them whispering "Is that Mina? Did she become a precure too?" Yuna then remembers that she forgot to change "Ah… Whoops. Uhmm Piiko, can I quickly go change?" "I don't mind, I'll wait here."

Just as Yuna is about to leave, another girl enters the Plaza and immediately greet and hug Yuna. "Cure Bond! I didn't expect to see you again so soon. You are here to register right? Come on, it's this way." The random girl that looks like it's in her precure form already pulls Yuna and line up for the service desk at the center. She has outfit is similar to Cure Bond but is green and has a pretty skirt belt that goes along with the already cute skirt.

When they went past Piiko, he is surprised "Wait, what about changing? And is that Cure Canny? Seriously, is she really not Cure Embrace?" Piiko then fly to them

"Wait a moment, who are you?" Yuna asks and Cure Canny realize her mistake and apologize "Sorry, I'm Cure Canny. I protect Koneka city but well… You know how big the city is so I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." Yuna feels relieved upon hearing that. She thought she may have to protect the city by herself. "Cure Canny, let's work hard together and protect the city then." while Yuna is excited to find an ally so soon, Cure Canny put out her hand and refuse "Sorry, we won't be working together. I'm just going to give you the east side of the city. You live around there right?" "Yes, but how do you know?" Piiko then cut into the conversation "Cure Canny is one of the precure that fought along with the super legendary precure, Cure Embrace. Of course Cure Canny knows a lot." Yuna is surprised by also is curious about a few things. "Cure Embrace seems like a big deal, why is that?" the needn't she ask that question, everyone nearby froze in place and looks at Yuna with a shocked face.

First, one to recover is Cure Canny "Now that's a surprise. Not only you are a newborn and a new soul, but you also don't know anything about Cure Embrace." Upon hearing that, Yuna starts to lose confidence as precure. Cure Canny then continues "Don't worry, I'll tell you about Cure Embrace." and takes out a few origami papers and turn it into figurines in a minute.

* * *

"Many many years ago, Desire Kingdom has started their first attempt to conquer the world. Because of the lack of precures and technology for communication, the damages were severe. Many precure were defeated and eventually, only a small portion of the world remained safe. At that time of despair, a young girl that loves not only her friends and family, but also all plants, animal, and insects. However, the peaceful time eventually ends as well. On her 13th birthday, the Kyouhakuns attack the town she lives in. 'Kyouhaaakunn!' While everyone is terrified and running for their lives, the girl is different. 'It must have been hard, isn't it. Don't worry, everything is okay. I'm sure everyone will understand.' The Kyouhakun looks at the girl and stops. After a while, everyone else slows down and stop to watch never seen before situation. 'Kyouuu' the girl bod and looks at the Kyouhakun with a warming smile 'Yes, that's right. Even if you look like that, it will be alright.' The girl is having a conversation and then the Kyouhakun slowly reach out its hand at the girl. It didn't grab her or hurt her in any way, except it was the girl that grabs the hand and gives it a hug. In a flash, the Kyouhakun turns white and it's corrupted heart is cleansed. Soon after, a Cure Connect appears in front of her. Without anyone telling her what to do, she knew what to do. From that moment on, she becomes Cure Embrace. The precure who loves all that she encounters. She is strong, but she didn't fight alone. There is three other precure who joined her. First is Cure Whiz, the one that can calculate everything. Second is Cure Canny, the one that can make ideas into reality. And third is…'

Cure Canny got cut off by the receptionist "Next in line please." she looks over and put away the figurines "That's it for today, go on and register. I'll take my leave first since I still got to draw something for a friend." Yuna is a bit disappointed that she can't listen until the end but there is always next time "Alright, be sure to tell me the rest next time okay?" Cure Canny "Definitely, see you~" and off she goes. Yuna then realize something afterward "Wait, Cure Canny? Isn't she Cure Canny?!"


	4. Kyouhakun

Author's Note

This chapter got a few things going on. The last chapter explains a lot about the precure in this universe. This chapter taps into the enemy side with a few other things. At this point, it's probably obvious that I'm doing chapters in a chapter equal one half of the anime episode. The odd-numbered chapter would be the chapter that is more talking and daily life activities while even-numbered chapters would be more into combat. Also the same as before, leave a review or just message me on your thoughts and where I can improve. I really want to keep this going while hoping its enjoyable for my readers.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kyouhakun

"Hurry up, Cure Bond." said Piiko for trying to get her attention

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about Cure Canny, she is kind of interesting."

Yuna walks over to the receptionist desk while Piiko gives her a proud nod. "Indeed-Pii"

When Yuna reaches the receptionist, it's a handsome man with blue hair and it's at least 6 feet tall. Yuna can't help but blush a little.

"Welcome, Cure Bond. My name is En, thank you for coming today. We already have your first record sent in by Cure Canny earlier. All we need to complete for your profile is your agreement to take care of your designated area and keep yourself and everyone's identity as precure a secret. Usually, everyone has one chance of accidental reveal since we can stop it from being known through the internet but you already used it."

Yuna thinks for a second "Wait, you mean this place brought down that stream?"

En nod with a smile "Yes, it's to protect you, your family, and your friends. If the Desire Kingdom is able to find where you live and other information, they could be in danger."

Yuna realizes what En said is true and immediately agrees "Right, I didn't think it through I guess. Also, I will do my best to take care of the east area of Koneka City."

Piiko then adds "Not only Koneka City, but we would also like you to help in other places where there is no precure." Yuna then put up a strong look "No problem!"

En confirms "You are quite a straight forward girl aren't you? It's good to have someone like you helping out."

He then proceeds to process her profile on his computer but soon has a puzzled face. Piiko know En is a very experienced person and he shouldn't have any issue.

"Is something wrong-Pii?"

En stops and looks at Yuna and Piiko

"I can't complete the profile for Cure Bond. Her Precure Soul name is not in our data at all."

"As I thought-Pii. She is definitely not a normal precure."

Yuna looks worried

"I will be okay, right? Also this precure thing, I really want to try my best."

En stops for a bit then laughs "Hahaha don't worry, even if you don't want to, we will ask you to help us. For a new precure to defeat a Kyouhakun, that shows you have a lot of potential. I'll be counting on you."

En's smile is becoming dazzling and Yuna looks as if she is charmed

"Ah yes, I'll do my best!"

Piiko sigh and shakes his head "There goes another one."

After a few minutes, En looks satisfied "Alright, I made a custom profile. Though because it is not a standard one, I will be your assistance from now on. If you have any questions or problems, you can consult with me anytime with your Cure Connect."

Yuna then takes out her Cure Connect but with the perfect timing, a red alert screen is on it

"What?"

The screen says 'Kyouhakun appears in Japan in an area with no precure. Currently accepted precure: Cure Drive.'

Kiipo sees it and tells Yuna to join

"Great timing, let me explain. This is one of those out of protected area attacks. Usually, 2 or 3 precure will group up but Cure Drive almost always go by herself since she is really strong."

En then thought of an idea

"Why don't you join her? It will be a good experience to learn how other precure fights."

Piiko immediately reject the idea "En! She already transforms and fought today! Also, it's Cure Drive we are talking about."

En then tries to convince Piiko "Yes I know, but that's also why she should go. I'm sure you understand."

Piiko opens his eyes wide "You… But still, the danger."

Yuna then tries to calm Piiko "It's okay, I was thinking of going anyways. Thanks for worrying about me." and follow with a smile.

Piiko then looks away, looking a little embarrassed. "Who… Who would worry about you? I'm more worried about you getting in the way."

Yuna then pokes Piiko's cheek "Really? Are you sure you are not just hiding your embarrassment?"

Little does Yuna know, Piiko hate being teased "Shut up! If you want to go, then suit yourself."

He then flies away while En is enjoying the moment "You shouldn't tease him too much, Piiko doesn't like that. Since you are going, please enter the room over there."

Yuna nods "Okay, thanks En. I'm going now."

En immediate continue before Yuna leaves "Right but one more thing. Welcome to the Precure Union, we hope you and other precure will get along well... and since you are going, good luck. I'm sure Piiko and Cure Drive are already waiting for you." Yuna then smiles and says goodbye to En .

* * *

In a room with a teleporter, there stands a tall girl who looks like a high-school student.

She looks Yuna "You are Cure Bond correct?"

"Yes! En told me I should go with you for more experience. I promise not to get in your way."

"I heard you defeated a Kyouhakun already. Even if it's a weak one, that's still impressive."

Yuna wasn't expecting a compliment from her and looks totally surprised.

"What's wrong? There is no need to get nervous. I'll protect you if it gets dangerous."

Piiko then stops moving for a bit "Cure Drive is offering protection, is there a snow storm today-Pii?"

Cure Drive heard Piiko's tsukkomi, she can't help but follow up with her own.

"Shut up you fried chicken."

Piiko then gets angry "I was fine-Pii! I won't get done in by the Shouhakun that easily." The sparks of intense eyes between the two go off.

Hearing a new word, Yuna asks "Shouhakun?"

Cure Drive stops and looks and looks at Yuna "Eh? Well, it's the minions. Those little ones come in great numbers basically. They usually try to corrupt people's heart while we deal with the Kyouhakun."

Yuna thinks a bit and nods "So we need to deal with them first. Kyouhakun is large and slow so there isn't much to worry as long we don't take too long."

Cure Drive seems to be impressed "Are you really in middle school? You realize that fast. Anyways, hurry up and transform, we need to get going."

She turns towards a holographic screen that is showing the current situation while Yuna transforms.

Piiko then says "Good luck-Pii!"

Then the ground starts to glow and they teleport.

* * *

The two of them comes out of a TV screen that's at a display of an electronic store. When the two open their eyes, they can see a Kyouhakun with many Shouhakun running about.

"Kyouhakun!"

"Shou, Shou, Shou!"

The area is being overrun and people who got caught by the Shouhakun have an ominous dark shadow around them.

Bond "What is that darkness around them?"

Drive answers "That's the sign the person has been corrupted by the Shouhakun. But don't worry, once we defeat all the enemies here, they will go back to normal."

As Bond looks relief hearing that, a man wearing a straw hat and a brown cape standing on top of a tall tree laughs "Hahahaha, keep going! Commander Yokushi screwed up today. If I can get a lot of energy today, I bet get I can take his place! Hahahaha!"

Drive then thinks and says quietly "They really are planning something. Bond, you heard it too right? Make sure to report things like this back to Cure Plaza."

Bond nod and then looks back at the enemies. Drive looks at them too "I'll take care of the Kyouhakun, can you handle the rest?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Once I'm done, I'll help you."

"Then you better hurry, I can finish it fast"

The two confirm with each other one last time and went separate way.

* * *

Bond "Eeyyy! Hyaaa! Precure, Bond Whip!"

Cure Bond kick and punch the Shouhakun. She was able to use her skill too. By using the Bond Whip, she captures one Shouhakun and uses him to easily knocks out multiple at once. However, it did take her some time to defeat them all. Cure Bond immediately rushes over to Cure Drive. When she arrives, Drive is ready to finish the Kyouhakun.

Drive "Destination, Kyouhakun!"

Then a road of light appears and also spiral around the Kyouhakun. The Cure Drive using the Cure Connect and summons a motorcycle. The bike is already running and she jumps on to it the rides her way towards the Kyouhakun. The road she passes through spreads out into a beautiful film of light as she travels up the spiral.

"Precure, Destiny Road!"

Cure Drive then keeps going until she flys off the rip of the spiral. She lands perfectly then snaps her finger as the light film that covers the Kyouhakun explodes and purifies it.

Cure Bond stands there looking at Cure Drive. After a few seconds, she runs over to Cure Drive.

"You already defeated it? And that was cool."

Cure Drive looks at Cure Bond and smile "Yes and was nothing."

She then looks up at the enemy at top of the tree.

He looks back at Cure Drive angrily "To think you are here… Oh well, at least I met the quota for today." then jumps off and teleport away.

Cure Bond then breaks the short moment of silence. "So are we done here? It seems like everyone is returning to normal now."

Drive nods "Right, let's go." then Cure Drive takes Bond's hand and returns back to the TV they come out of.

Drive then says "Cure Connect! Cyber Plaza!"


	5. Discipline

Author's Note

Another chapter is here. Many scene changes this chapter so it may be a little harder to follow. I tried to separate to the best of my ability and hopefully it's good.

* * *

Chapter 5: Discipline

The morning sun shines into Yuna's room. She still sounds asleep, until the morning alarm Yuna set on her Cure Connect goes off. Yuna slowly reaches out to it and turns it off.

While still trying to wake up "Morning? When did I… Ahhh!" She remembers what happened after they got back to Cure Plaza.

* * *

Drive smiles "That went well. You did great, Cure Bond."

Cure Bond then tiredly replies "But I didn't do much and… I'm SOOO sleepy for some reason." said while her transformation is being undone.

Piiko goes up to Yume and answers "You did transform into precure and fought twice-Pii. Some people can't even transform twice-Pii."

Cure Drive then adds "Right and you dealt with those Shouhakun fast. They can get quite annoying. You did well for the first time."

Yuna then forces a smile "Thanks, but I'll go home for today. I still have homework." Cure Drive nod and Yuna walk off then teleport back into her room.

* * *

Yume then reviews what happens after "And then after that… I fell asleep. Wait, my homework!"

Yuna checks her homework… empty. It is all blank without a single scribble on it. She looks at the time and feels relieved.

She immediately picks up her pencil "Okay if I hurry, I should be able to make it on time. Lucky that I don't have morning duty today."

She then starts working on her homework, hoping to make it on time.

* * *

Ding Dong Dong Doonnng…

She jogs into the school "Hah… Made it by the warning bell."

Then a discipline committee boy, which also is called the Little Prince due to his small build and cute face goes up to Yuna.

He asks her "Minamoto-San? This is unusual. Did something happen?"

She answers "Eh? Sunou, ah yeah."

While Yuna is not sure what to do, Sunou closes in on her and reaches his hand out towards Yuna. Not expecting Sunou to close do so, she blushes and simply stood still.

Sunou then says "This is? Wait…"

Yuna opens her eyes and sees an accessory in his hand. It is one she knows very well, a brooch she wears on her stream as Miyu.

Sunou then says "I can't believe it…"

It's over, it's all over. She will be exposed, losing her image of the strong disciplinary member, then will be made fun of by classmates. All these thoughts are going through her head and Yuna desperately trying to think up an excuse.

While stuttering, she says "Ah well that's… uhmmm"

Sunou excitingly tells Yuna "I didn't know you are a Miyu-chan's fan! Where did you get this brooch? I'm a huge fan, you got to tell me!"

Sunou close in on Yuna once again as he gets excited leaving Yuna dumbfounded. She didn't expect the popular Sunou to be her, Miyu's, fan.

Sunou then plead for an answer "Please! I'll buy you sweets or anything, please let me know where to get it."

Hearing she can get free sweets, she immediately responds "Networld Donuts?"

He nods "Of course! I'll even get you the special limited one on Sunday!"

Yuna smiles "Then it's a deal. To be honest, I didn't buy this. A friend made it for me."

Sunou then starts thinking "Friend, but Minamoto-senpai doesn't have many friends so… It must be Hoshimi-senpai. Alright, thanks." and runs off.

Yuna tries to retort "What do you mean… by… HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!"

* * *

"Hoshimi-senpai! Please make one of this for me!" Sunou shows Yuki the brooch.

She thought Yuna would be found out sooner or later and got the wrong idea.

Yuki agrees "Okay, but you must agree with one thing. You must keep the fact Yuna is Miyu a secret."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Both them looks confused and after a few seconds, Sunou can't help but shout in the classroom "EHHHH!? NO WAY!"

Yuna enters soon after "Sunou, give it back!"

Sunou turns around and looks at Yuna. No, instead of Yuna, what he sees is Miyu. He hurries over and presents the brooch with both hands while bowing.

He apologetically says "Sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry for taking this!"

The whole class has their attention on the three of them. Some who recognize the brooch start to speculating and rumors are starting.

Yuna says "Ah, well alright. I was lucky I got the replica; so I just didn't want it to get damaged."

Sunou is surprised by that response but soon realize what is happening.

He then whispers to Yuna "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe."

Unsure how to respond to Sunou, Yuna just looks at him. However, she sees Yuki in the back silently apologizing with one hand. She can't help but sigh deeply and then simply sits down. It is also right around the same time when the teacher enters the room.

The teacher slaps her teaching desk "Okay everyone, settle down."

Everyone then starts to sit down and the teacher nod "Alright, well I know this is a bit sudden but we got a transfer student today."

Everyone starts to whisper to each other wondering if it is a girl or a boy, where the transfer student is from, etc..

She claps for everyone's attention "Okay be quiet everyone. Now then, Lin Yumei, come in."

As everyone quiets down, a short girl with black hair and glasses opens the classroom door and walks in.

The teacher then explains "This is Lin, she came from Hong Kong. Lin, please introduce yourself."

Lin then looks at everyone "I'm Lin Yumei. Most of you probably don't know but I'm the best mathematician. I'm only here looking for something so I don't expect to get along with anyone, that is all."

Silent runs through the classroom. The teacher can't help but feel worried.

She gets a little closer to her and says "Umm Lin, don't you think it's better if you get along with everyone?"

Lin looks at her and then closes her eyes while looking high and mighty "If there is anyone who can impress me, then I guess I can try."

Yuna who is listening to Lin's arrogance cannot sit still anymore stands up "Lin Yumei, please correct your attitude. Since you just arrived, I'm only going to give you the first warning. Please do not destroy the harmony we have in this class."

Lin then examines and stares at Yuna "Who are you?"

Yuna introduces herself "I'm Minamoto Yuna, a member of the disciplinary committee."

Lin smiles as she is enjoying the situation "I understand, then I assume you will be the one to try and impress me."

Yuna agrees "Very well, then I'll also be showing you around the school ground and all the amazing parts our school."

The teacher who was worried now looks relieved "Then Minamoto, I'll leave Lin in your care."

Yuna then responds proudly "Yes, please leave it to me!"

Yuki, on the other hand, finds it amusing and whisper to herself "Ara, this is getting interesting."

* * *

After school, Yuna is showing Lin one place after another around the school ground.

"And this is the Gym. This covers most of the places for this Kominaka Middle school."

Lin complains "Small, this school is small. This is not impressive at all. If you want to impress me, please think of something else."

Yuna is surprised. Kominaka can be considered an elite school that is large while also have numerous awards from many different club activity.

Yuna thinks for a second and says "Then how about I show you our math club? Our team has managed to get into the nationals several times."

Lin thinks for a bit "I see, did they win the national? Well, either way, I guess it doesn't hurt to just take a look."

When they reach the club room, Lin takes a look through the classroom door window. The club members are currently doing a multiplication practice over a projector.

Lin sigh and says "Slow, at that level, they would have a hard time even for getting into the top 20 on the international level."

Lin's bold statement is heard by one of the club members and she walks over then opens the door.

She says "Who are you and if you think you are so great, why don't you come in?"

Lin getting challenged by the club girl and is putting on a serious face with a smile "Alright, then I'll show you how it should be done."

Lin sits down and waiting for the projector to display the next problem. Soon after, the number comes up: 328 x 117 = .

Then within a split second, Lin already got the answer "38,376."

The club members are surprised at her speed. The club president then says "Fast but that's may be a fluke. Give her a few more!"

Refusing to accept a random girl is much faster than the club members, several more problems come up. Then just like the first time, she answers all of them within a second. They even move into four and six-digit multiplication but the she did not lose her speed.

They can't help but be in awe "Amazing, I'm sorry for before, can you join our club?"

Lin looks at the girl "Sorry, I'm busy after school. However, I guess I am a bit impressed you people do a six-digit challenge."

Then a moment of silence. "We don't" is the same thought going through the club members.

Yuna then quickly follows up as they exit the room "Then as per agreement, you'll try and get along with everyone."

Lin then realizes what just happened "Ah, well… I'll at least try not make enemies."

Yuna nods "Good! But please at least apologize later, okay?"

Lin sighs then nod "I shouldn't have made the promise. Now it's going to be harder to find that girl."

Yuna asks "Hmm? Lin, you are looking for someone?"

Lin answers "Yes, she is…"

While in the middle of her sentence, Yuna's Cure Connect rings and showing: Warning, Kyouhakun nearby. When she clicks on the warning, it shows a location within walking distance.

Yuna then apologizes to Lin "Lin, sorry but I got something to do. I'll make sure to help you look for that girl after." Yuna apologizes with her hands together then runs off.

Lin looks at the Cure Connect in Yuna's hand as she runs off.

She smiles and talks to herself "There is no need, I already found her."

As she pulls out her own Cure Connect that's on vibration and looks at the warning.

She smiles and looks back at Yuna "Should I go help her? She is still new to this."

Then a voice behind her responds "There is no need. Yuna, no. Cure Bond is strong. Let's just watch over her for now."

It is Cure Canny and she walks next to Lin "Cure Canny, I see. So this is also your area. Aren't you going to help her?"

Cure Canny then smiles "Don't ask such question when you know the answer, Cure Whiz."

Lin then makes a wry smiles since she expected that "That's just like you, Cure Canny."

Cure Canny nods "Yep! Besides, I know she will be fine. Even if she is in trouble, she will pull through somehow. Right now, I will just watch over her."

Lin nod and both of them looks at Yuna running to fight the enemy.


	6. Yokushi

Author's Note

A little faster on the release this time. Work has been slow for the past few days. If this is an anime, this is already the third episode. By this time, normally second or third would have joined in already. I know I already heavily introduced 2 of them. If possible, also let me know how are my naming on these kinds of stuff as well as their design and personality, thanks.

* * *

Chapter 06: Yokushi

"Hahahaha, you will be perfect. You will become the fastest!" said by Yokushi near a man. The man trusts his word and clicked a button on his phone. Once again, darkness swallows the person and transforms him into Kyouhakun. A Kyouhakun in a form of a race car took form and starts getting its engine ready. Vroom, Vrooom, the sound echoes throughout the street. Yokushi then stands on top of the car. "Kyouhakun! Dash like you are meant to! Go at your full speed! Nothing will be able to keep up with you!" It doesn't take long before it runs off and causing damage and disturbance.

While Yuna is on her way towards the Kyouhakun, she can hear the sound of the car. It doesn't take long before the Kyouhakun shows up together with Yokushi. "STOOPPP!" The Kyouhakun comes to a stop and skirts around as it went pass Yuna. "It's you! Little girl, I'll make sure you pay for the humiliation last time. Kyouhakun, run her over!" "KyouhaaaaKUN!" It dashes at Yuna, but she is able to avoid it and run into a valley. The Kyouhakun comes back around and stops in front of Yuna. "What's wrong, scared? Not going to transforms this time?" Yuna looks at Yokushi seriously "I'm not scared and fine, I'll deal with you today as well! Connection Module! Precure Vivification!"

Once again, Yuna transforms into Cure Bond. "Yokushi, I don't know what Desire Kingdom is planning, but I will stop you!" Cure Bond immediately jumps and attempts to kick the Kyouhakun as she falls towards it. The Kyouhakun immediately backs off making Cure Bond miss then drives forward hitting Cure Bond and knocks her to the side. "Ahhh! Fast!" As cure bond is recovering from the attack, Kyouhakun is making another dash at her. She manages to dodge them, but every time she turns around to face Kyouhakun, it is dashing at her again.

Cure Bond also has to deal with the Shouhakun in between. If she doesn't more people would be in trouble and she doesn't want to be the precure who fail to protect people. Because of it, she is having a hard time avoiding Kyouhakun's attack.

* * *

Away from the battle, two figure is watching Cure Bond's battle. "Canny, are you really okay with this? She is definitely going to get hurt." Canny clenches her fist "No, but she needs this experience and I already entrusted her with this area." Whiz sighs "I don't understand you. Why must you go so far? We have time for Bond to grow." Canny then takes a deep breath "The thing is, we probably don't. If Bond doesn't become stronger, there will be… No, nothing." Canny shakes her head and stops her sentence. Whiz notice the unusual behavior and looks at Canny. "Is it because of that day? Since that one time you had a talk with Embrace, you keep hiding something." Canny can't help but soften her face while carries a saddened look. "Sorry, but I can't tell you yet. Hmm? That kid." Canny turns her attention to a kid on the street that's walk closer to the battle while focused on chatting over the phone. "I'm going closer just in case." Canny then moves closer while Whiz just sighs again "Seriously, you are doing this to annoy me aren't you." Whiz then follows Canny as she complains.

* * *

"Yosh! Most of the Shouhakun is gone. Now I just have to find a way to defeat the big one." Bond is getting used to the Kyouhakun's attack while Yokushi is getting annoyed "Eyyh, stop jumping around! Are you a precure or a rabbit? Kyouhakun, full power!" The Kyouhakun dash at maximum speed at Bond, but she dodges once again. However, as Bond looks back, the Kyouhakun is on a crash course towards a small kid. She immediately returns around and tries to save the child. Bond manages to get in front of the child and embrace to protect him from the Kyouhakun. Ponnnn… Cure Bond is hit and sent flying. "HAHAHA STUPID! You dodged it and yet, went back to get hit." Bond stands back up along with the child and smiles "This is nothing." She says that even though it actually hurts. She turns to the child and says "Be careful okay? When you are walking, make sure you pay attention to your surrounding, alright?" The scared child nods and asks "Ar, are you really okay? I'm sorry." "I'm alright, now please hide somewhere. I'll finish this bad guy soon." She stands up and looks at Kyouhakun with confidence.

Yokushi yawns and notices she is ready again "You done with the drama? I was benevolent enough to wait. Go Kyouhakun, beat her up!" Bond took a deep breath and encourage herself "It's okay, I'm also pretty fast. I can do this." As she says that, Kyouhakun once again dash at her. She dodges to the side and immediately returns around and kick Kyouhakun's side. Yokushi jumps away as Kyouhakun is sent flying and crash into a pedestrian bridge. Flipped over, Kyouhakun could not move. Bond then immediately locks on it "Kyouhakun, Lock on! Precure, Heartful connection!" Yokushi realizes he is about to lose again "No, not possible. Kyouhakun, get up!" While Yokushi is panicking, Bond goes ahead and finishes Kyouhakun "Heart Blast!" Once again, Cure Bond manages to purify Kyouhakun and the man returns to normal.

Yokushi ticks his tongue and walks forward. "Cure Bond, it's not over yet. I will win this fight!" Bond looks at Yokushi while burned out. After taking damage and using Heart Blast, she can hardly put more energy to move around as she did. "Still want to fight? You are persistent." "Of course I am, my honor as a general is on the line. Now prepare to lose!" Just when Yokushi is about to go in, he suddenly stops and talks to someone "What but… No, I will follow your order, my king. I shall return right away." While Bond is unsure why their king orders him to retreat, she is glad she doesn't have to continue fighting. Yokushi then glares at Bond then teleports away in his shadow. Soon after, the damages start recovering, and Bond gives the child she saved a victory sign then escape from the place.

* * *

"I guess she didn't need our help," Canny said while looking relief that Bond is okay. "Who says I was going to help; I'm just following you." Whiz says while looking away. Canny giggles a bit and looks at Whiz "Just be honest, you want to help her. To be honest, I hope that you will help her in my place." Noticing Canny's tone has changed, Whiz thinks on it for a while "Alright I'll do it but under one condition. Let me be the first one to know the secret you are hiding." Canny nod without hesitation "I plan to do that. You will be the first one to know." Whiz the smiles "No problem and we are friends already. This will be easy."

* * *

Within a castle, painted with black and red, Yokushi returns. He enters a grand hall and kneels down in front of his king. "I have returned my king. However, excuse my rudeness, but why did you stop me?" Soon as he asks, a girl leaning on the wall to Yokushi's left criticize him "Why are you questioning our king? Who do you think you are?" He looks at the girl. One covered in smokes and wearing a red vintage dress. "Nicotina, I didn't ask you. This is the first time our king has stopped me. There is nothing wrong with it." Nicotina then looks serious and angry "For someone who hasn't realize his position is in danger, aren't you getting too cocky?" At this moment, the king reaches out his arm to stop the two "Enough, I appreciate your loyalty, Nicotina. However, I do owe him an explanation. Yokushi, you can fight Cure Bond; but win or lose, just don't destroy her. Not only can she use the first Cure Connect, but she is already able to fight you on equal ground. There are a few things I must look into. Before I find the answer, no one should destroy her. Make sure Musojin get the message as well." The two then kneels with their heads down while saying "As you wish, King Masa."

* * *

Next day morning, Yuna see the child she saved as she performing her morning committee monitoring. As she is relieved that the kid is alright, the child takes out his phone. He looks around and moves away from the busy street then starts the phone call. Yuna is happy that he learned his lesson "Looks like he will be fine from now on." "He better be, it will be a problem if he is not after you saved him." "Yes, I'm glad he… eh?" Yuna turns around and sees Lin "Don't be surprised, I even watched your battle yesterday." Yuna unsure how to respond "Ah uhmm, I don't know what you are talking about." Lin starts to enjoy this and decide to continue "You even announced your alias. Cure Bond, that's you right?" Yuna then starts to panic "Ahh well, that's… No, I mean yes but…" Lin and starts laughing "That reaction, don't tell me you haven't noticed." "No…tice? What do you mean?" Lin then stops laughing and answer Yuna while slowly points at her "I'm Cure Whiz and the person I am looking for is you, Cure Bond!" It takes a few seconds for her to register "Looking for.. Me? EHHHH?"


	7. Lin Yumei

Author's Note

The third chapter in one week time. Inspiration is a broken dam at the moment. Everything is just flooding into me. I really should proof read last few chapters a bit more but I think it's better to strike the iron while it's hot. Hopefully, my writing has improved a little. Also, just a heads up, the end of this chapter can get a little weird.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lin Yumei

After school on the same day Lin confront Yuna, Lin is talking with Yuna in the courtyard. "umm… Lin, can keep it a secret? And why were you looking for me?" "I'll keep it a secret, promise. I'm looking for you is because of your power. I happen to see a battle of yours and got interested." Yuna looks around "Let's talk elsewhere, come on." Yuna grabs Lin's hand and goes out. As they are leaving, Yuki sees them "That's... Yuna and Lin, where are they going?" Yuki decides to follow them.

* * *

"Here it is, Amico Donuts." Yuna arrives with Lin next to her "Amico Donuts? Hmm? What does Amico mean?" Yuna thinks for a bit "I think it means friend. This is actually owned by my best friend's family. Let's go, their donuts are the best!" The two enters the store filled with customers.

"Welcome, Oh if it isn't Yuna. How are you? You haven't been here for a while." A blonde haired western looking man in his 50s leans over the counter and greet Yuna. "Uncle Igor, I'm doing good and I'm showing my classmate around. She came from Hong Kong." Igor then laughs and responds "Hahaha, so you are the same as me. Little girl, you will come to love this city." Lin nod and looks at Yuna "So, we will talk here?" Yuna grabs Lin's hand again "Yes, uncle Igor, we'll be using that room if it's okay." Igor the smiles "Alright, no problem. I'll give you two a freebie each. You girls have fun." While Yuna is looking excited as they enter a small room, Lin is looking puzzled. "Freebie? Free donuts? Is it that special?"

When the two enters the room, it is filled with different equipment and donut topping. Lin immediately caught on "I see, a free custom make donut by yourself." Yuna nods "Yes and that's not all. If you manage to make something amazing and Igor likes it, it can even go on the menu!" "Okay, I get it. We'll talk while making donuts. I do have a question though, is he Hoshimi's father or grandfather?" "Oh, he is her grandfather. We just celebrated his 50 year old birthday last month." While Lin is surprised by it, she tries to keep calm "That's young, but I guess it is normal in some places. Alright, I'm sure you got a lot of questions. I'll try to answer them if I can." Yuna stops for a second "Eh, ah right. Okay, let's talk while making donuts."

Lin sighs and starts working on donuts with Yuna "First of all, I'm a precure too." "EHHH!?" Lin glares at Yuna "Be quiet, also my alias is Cure Whiz." "EEHHHHHHH!? NO WAY!" Lin then covers Yuna's mouth to stop her from shouting "Enough already and why is your personality so different out of school?" Yuna removes Lin's hand "Sorry, it's because I'm a discipline committee member I think. I always try to act with the right personality." Lin is unsure what to say "Act with the right personality, how many do you have?" Yuna makes a wry smiles "Like 3? One for Committee, one for fun, and one for stream… Ah! Please keep that a secret too." Lin glares at Yuna and sighs "I guess the current you is one for fun? I'm not sure what you mean by stream though." "It's online streaming. You get to talk to many different people and find new friends. I guess my alias, Cure Bond, really fits me in this case."

As they are frying the donuts, the conversation continues. Lin then asks "Do you know why you can use the original Cure Connect?" Yuna shakes her head "No clue, but Piiko seems to be looking for the answer." "Piiko? Is that a fairy?" Yuna nods "Right, but a talking bird while ending his sentences with pii… I'm worried." Lin then burst into laughter "Hahaha, don't tell me you don't know. Fairies can enter and exit the Cyber Plaza without a module. Even if they are found out, escape is easy." Yuna is unsure what to say "Ahh… I'm sorry. I really don't know anything." Lin finally stops after a while "Right, I heard about you not having any information related to precure; I didn't think it was true."

Yuna thinks for a while and looks at Lin "I heard about the memory. So are you Lin, or someone that's between you and the past you. I'm really curious about it." Lin leans back "Right, I worry about that but so far, I know I'm definitely still myself. Though there are a few times where I acted as if I was the previous Cure Whiz, but it only happens when it becomes dangerous." Yuna then becomes interested "Ah, so it's like your past self takes over to save you?" Lin nods while Yuna is getting more excited "That is cool. They say I am new so I guess that won't happen to me, disappointed." Lin closes her eye for a second then step forward and looks at Yuna "Don't be, unlike us, you don't know your limit. For most of us, we already got an idea of how strong we can get. Especially for Canny and I, the chances for us to get stronger than our past self is less than 1 percent." That cheers up Yuna "Right, this means I got a lot to look forward to."

As the conversation comes to an end, the donuts are ready for the last touch, the toppings. Lin is frozen in place, not putting anything on her donut "Lin, what's wrong?" "Ah no, it's just I don't know what to put on it." She then peeks at Yuna's donut. It already has some accessory looking decorations on it. Yuna notices her gaze and feels embarrassed "Ah, I'm not really good at it. If Yuki is here, she would have made an amazing piece of art on it." "Yuki, Hoshimi Yuki? I see, perhaps she is… no, I shouldn't jump to the conclusion." Yuna isn't sure what Lin is talking about but is more concerned about Lin's donut "Why don't you draw something you like. Maybe math related? You are amazing in math, it really surprised me yesterday." Lin smiles but it turns into a serious face "Thank you, but it's not enough. Compare to my father and mother, this is nothing."

Lin has started to put math symbol on the donuts and Yuna asks "Your parents, what do they do? It sounds like they are really amazing." Lin turns to Yuna "Of course they are! My father is a leading physic engineer and my mother is a math researcher. What they can do far surpass me." Yuna raises her hands in front of her as if surrendering "Right right, they are." Lin finally notice she is pressuring her and pulls back "Sorry, I just respect them a lot." After a moment of silence, both of them are done with their decoration.

While looking at their donuts, Lin asks "What about you? What do your parents do?" Yuna looks surprised with her eye wide open for a moment. When she turns to Lin, her face softens then looks and pick up her donut. "My mother, I'm not sure what she does but she is a doctor, teacher, researcher, explorer, engineer... " Lin cuts Yuna off "Wait a moment, you are kidding right?" Yuna shakes her head "I wish it was a joke. But because of it, she rarely comes home." Lin feels apologetic "Sorry, but at least your father is around right?" While Yuna is looking better, she makes a wry smile "No, I actually don't know who my father is. My mom never talks about him or any of our relatives."

Lin is overwhelmed by the guilt of stabbing Yuna at where it would hurt, she picks up her donut and hands it to Yuna while looking away "Here, take mine. Sorry for picking up bad memories." Yuna smiles and puts the one she made in Lin's hand "Then you take mine, I'm sure you are lonely without your parents. We are friends in the same boat." Friends, Lin never had someone who she can call a true friend. Hesitant to take it while hope to become closer, her movement stops and asks Yuna "Friends, are you okay with me as a friend?" Yuna nod "Definitely! For some reason, I feel at ease with you." The two of them exchange the donuts they made and takes a bite. Then at the same time "SWEEET!" Both of them gulp down a glass of water then looks at each other and starts laughing with all their heart.

Yuki, who is listening in by the door smiles and walks away. Her grandfather Igor then stops her "You are not going to meet Yuna? Did something happen between you two?" Yuki shakes her head "No; we still get along well. It's just Yuna finally got a new friend, I should leave them be for a bit." Igor then shrugs "Alright, if you say so." Yuki then enters the back and head upstairs into her room.

* * *

As the nighttime approach, the Yuna and Lin leave the shop and is walking home. At an intersection where they would part way, both look at each other. Lin then asks Yuna "Do you want to team up?" "Really? I was thinking we should work together." Lin smiles then nod "Alright, we can register as a team tonight. Oh, this means you will have to help me with my area in Hong Kong. I actually have another area, but I can let other precure take care of it." Yuna grab Lin's hand "Of course, let's do it! We'll meet in the Plaza tonight." The two nods "Then Yuna, see you later." "See you later, Lin."

While Yuna is near her home, she sees Sunou facing Yokushi. Yokushi whispers to him "That's your love, you should just do it." Sunou is tempted by his suggestion "For my love." Yuna notice Sunou is being weird and immediately calls out to him "Sunou! Stop, don't listen to his word!" As desperate as she yells out, it is too late "Desire, run wild. Come forth, Kyouhakun!" Darkness envelops Sunou and he turns into a large fanboy wearing a headband saying 'I ❤ Miyu' with a Miyu figuring in hand.


	8. Cure Whiz

Author's Note

It's been a while since I update this. I have been brainstorming on a new series that would be a crossover. I'm not sure how many people have gotten this far with my story and enjoys it but I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll try to update this more often.

* * *

Chapter 8: Cure Whiz

"Kyouhakun!" The Kyouhakun cry out while Yuna is looking with a blank face "I know you are my fan but… this is a bit…" Yokushi then laughs "Hahaha, your fan? If that's true, can you hurt your fan?" Yuna finally snaps back as she hears that "Hurt? No, I will save him! Precure Vivification!" Yuna then transforms into Cure Bond, ready to save Sunou.

"Kyouhakun, stomp on her!" The Kyouhakun raises his foot and tries to do so. Bond jumps back then went trait at Kyouhakun's chest "Sunou, I'm sorry but this is for you!" Bond punches Kyouhakun and pushes him back a few feets. Yokushi noticing Bond is already winning and is feeling frustrated "Kyouhakun, do whatever you can to win!"

The Kyouhakun starting to look excited and he shows his Miyu figurine. Darkness seeps into it and Kyouhakun tosses it into the air. Yokushi not understanding what it is doing "What are you trying to do? I'm telling to you to fight the precure, not play with a doll." Kyouhakun glares at Yokushi and points at Bond. A moment later, a shadow above Bond makes her look up. She sees the figuring fall down in a kicking motion. Bond jumps back and the figurine breaks the ground as it lands. "Wait, that's a life-size… me?" The Miyu doll stands up and faces Bond with a fist in front. Yokushi now understands how the Kyouhakun fight "Oohhhh, now that's interesting." "This isn't interesting!" As Bond retort, the doll attacks her. Bond crosses her arms to defend herself, but the attack breaks her defense and knocks her back. Bond stands back up and looks at the doll "Ow, that one actually hurt. This might be bad."

* * *

When Lin is about to reach home, her Cure Connect goes off. "Now? Where is, right here!" Lin then rushes off. When she reaches where the fight is happening, Bond crash-landed a few feets in front of Lin. As smoke disperses, Lin checks on Bond up close "Are you okay?" "No, it hurts and its movement is fast and weird." Lin takes a look at the doll "Uhmm doesn't it look a bit like you? And is it, dancing?" Bond blinks and thinks back "Dancing, you are right. Then this is a dance battle I can't lose." She jumps in and fights against the doll. Lin watches the fight and mumbles "They are about even. No, Bond will only get tired out like this." Lin then pulls out her Cure Connect "Precure Vivification!"

Lin transform into Cure Whiz. Whiz has a madras pattern on her outfit composed of primarily red and blue color. There are no frills like Bond's outfit but the contrast make her stand out. She also got a pi symbol hairpin on the right side. "Science, math, and calculate! The pretty cure who can calculate all problems, Cure Whiz!"

The light of her transformation got everyone's attention. The first one to speak is Yokushi "Cu, Cure Whiz? Why are you here? No one told me about this!" "Why I'm here is none of your business. Yokushi, prepare yourself!" He ticks his tongue "Kyouhakun, take care of that one too!" "Kyouhakun!" The doll turns to Whiz but Bond stands in the way. "In not done with you. I'm not going to lose to a doll! Whiz, I'll leave the Kyouhakun to you." she said while looks back at Whiz. Whiz smiles "I expected you to say that. I'll finish this Kyouhakun in a minute." Whiz then walks towards Kyouhakun.

While she walks towards it, she is analyzing it. "This Kyouhakun got a strong ability. It's definitely on the stronger end. But if my deduction is correct, it needs to focus to bring out all the power in that doll. If Bond can keep the doll occupied, this will be easy." Whiz stops a few feets away and a moment later, the doll attempts to attack her. Bond intercepts and the two begin a fight with many sharp movements. It is intense right by at the same time the two is as if they are dancing with each other.

Whiz and Kyouhakun stare at each other until Yokushi commands "Kyouhakun, destroy her!" Kyouhakun punches at Whiz but she easily dodges them. "What's with the simple attacks? Kyouhakun, go all out!" As Kyouhakun tries to go for stronger attacks, the doll's movement slowed down and Bond was able to land a hit with a kick. The doll is knocked into the air and Whiz sees the chance and grab onto Kyouhakun's fist when it tries to punch her. Whiz toss the Kyouhakun at the doll and the two crashes. The doll, however, it is now broken into pieces while leaving the Kyouhakun depressed.

Whiz smiles and points at the Kyouhakun. "Target marked." The Kyouhakun is marked with a targeting crosshair and follows up with a keyboard popping out in front of Whiz. She immediately starts typing at blazing speed then letters and numbers start showing up on Kyouhakun's body "Search, found, and deleting!" Few letters and number on Kyouhakun's chest turn red and the keyboard starts glowing brighter. Whiz then raiser her hand into the air and press down the enter key "Numeric Blast!" The keyboard then shoots off a beam with numbers inside and hit the Kyouhakun. The red letters turn back to normal and Kyouhakun gets purified.

Yokushi jumps back and points at Whiz. "I remember you now, you are one of the four cure that stopped my King's plan." Whiz glares at Yokushi "Yes, and us four will stop his plan once again." Yokushi then laughs "Hahaha, four? You mean three. I don't know what happen but if this one keeps the first Cure Connect, Cure Embrace will never come back." He looks at Bond. Whiz can't help but scream at Yokushi "Shut up! I'm sure there is a good reason why Bond can use it." He then turns to Bond "Either way, as long as you hold that Cure Connect, the legendary four cure will not return." Yokushi then escapes while Bond can't help but think about his words.

* * *

Inside Yuna's home, Lin is sitting next to her. Yokushi's word echos in her head. What if he is right? Should I just give up being a precure now? Many thoughts going through her head then she sighs and hung her head down. Lin stands up and got Yuna's attention. "Yuna, why did you want to keep going as precure in the first place? I know it hasn't been long since you became a precure but think about it. I can't trust my back to you if you are so easily swayed." Lin then starts walking out but she says one last thing before leaves the door "Yuna, what do you want to do as Cure Bond? Cure Embrace always wanted everyone to get along and help each other. Think about the meaning of bond then decide what you want to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Yuna the mumbles "Meaning of bond. To join together, that's not it. Cure Bond, what is it I want?" She keeps thinking about it after Lin leaves.

That night, when Yuna finishes her homework "Done… but in the end, what does bond mean to me? The only bond I have is probably being friends with Yuki and Lin." After pondering a few more seconds "Ahhh, I don't know. Maybe I'll figure out tomorrow. When she got onto her bed and check the alarm on her cure connect, she remembers she hasn't updated her blog today. When she gets on, she sees many words of concern from her followers. She smiles and soon realizes her meaning of bond. "Right, this is my bond. I'll tell Lin first thing tomorrow." Yuna quickly updates her blog and sleeps.

* * *

When Yuna and Lin meet up, they look at each other. "Have you found your meaning?" Yuna nod "Yes. My bond means just like my transformation catchphrase. I want to connect with everyone and share our feelings with others." Lin smiles and chuckle, she then turns around and walks away while putting her school bag behind her. Yuna isn't sure what Lin thinks and stands in place. Lin then looks at "What are you doing? Let's go, we got a lot to talk about how we'll fight together from now on." "Eh? So you mean… I thought it wrong not good!" Yuna then goes over and lights push Lin "Sorry sorry, I want to make sure you realize what is important but... That face was worth it." "Please don't do that, you really scared me there." "Hahaha" Lin then starts moving ahead with Yuna chasing after her.


	9. Friends

Author's Note

9th chapter and it seems like there are still people reading my story. I am really happy about it too. Also, it looks like my new story of a cross over between Suite Precure and Aikatsu Star is getting a bit of attention too. Thanks a lot for reading. I would really like to see some opinion on how you guys think of my characters and story so far in this series. Thanks a lot for reading or just dropping by.

* * *

Chapter 9: Friends

Few days have passed and Cure Bond and Whiz have defeated enemies without. The number of battles they go through in a week has made a name for themselves.

The one who keeps suffering defeat, Yokushi, is scratching his head for an easy winning method. "Ahhh, those two are so annoying. That Cure Bond is like a zombie. No matter how many times she is beat down, she'll stand right back up. I can maybe win if it is a prolonged fight but there is Cure Whiz. She'll find out Kyouhakun's weakness if the fight takes too long. Ahhh, that's such an annoying combo." Nicotina then walks by "Can you stop screaming? If you are having trouble, just get them out of the way and don't forget our objective." He looks at Nicotina "If only it is… that… easy." He then jumps to stand up "I'm sure there will be something that'll be perfect." Yokushi then teleport away while Nicotina simply sighs

* * *

"Lin, good morning!" "Good morning, Yuna." "Lin, I have been thinking we should come up with a team name." Lin shakes her head as they walk to school "No, I think it is still too early." "Why do you keep saying that? I think we got good teamwork and we are able to fight very well." Lin understand what Yuna is saying and is puzzled on how to respond. It was then Yuki passes by and once again run into a utility pole. "Yuki, again?" Yuki looks up at Yuna while holding her forehead again "Yuna, ah wait! I'm not looking at my phone this time." "I can see that but… how?" "Ehhehe, I was thinking about lunch. It's been a while since we last had lunch together." Lin walks over and reaches her hand out to help Yuki get up "You should be more careful." "Maybe, thanks Lin." Yuna looks back and forth at Lin and Yuki "You two know each other?" They both nod and Yuna sighs with frustration "I was thinking of introducing you two to each other. How did you two meet?" Yuki smiles "A while back, but shouldn't you hurry? You have your committee duty today right?" Yuna checks the time on her connection module "Ah, you are right. Sorry, I'll go on ahead." Yuna runs go off as she says that.

As it reaches lunchtime, Yuna, Yuki, and Lin meet up at the school garden. They form a triangle and takes out their lunch box. "3, 2, 1!" They each open up their lunch box and show what is in it. Yuna has meatball, omelet, boiled broccoli, and with some furikake over the rice. Lin has anchovy, black peppered beef, and a soy sauce egg. Yuki, however, has a simple steak inside her lunch box.

Yuna can't help but complain "Steak again? You should eat something else. I'm not going to say vegetable at this point but at least have seafood or something." Lin looks at the steak "I agree, but why is it still sizzling hot?" Yuki then pulls the bottom of the lunch box "You see this? With this heating pad, it will keep hot for the whole day. Also with the unique box design, anything in here won't dry out even if remain heated for that long." Lin's eye twitches "What is that? In order to do that you need to make sure the heat is being controlled at a certain temperature while having moisture…" Yuna cuts in to stop Lin "E, Either way, let's eat! Itadakimasu." Yuki smiles and does the same "Itadakimasu!" Lin looks at both of them "Ahhh fine, let's just eat. Itadakimasu!"

The three enjoys their lunch, Yuna asks them what she wants to know in the morning. "So how did you two know each other? I'm really curious." Yuki and Lin look at each other then Yuki turns to Yuna while looking serious. "Then I'll tell you a story." "Ohhh, It's Yuki's story time. I haven't heard one for a while." Yuki thinks for a bit and nods "Yes, it's been a while. Anyways, how the two of us meet is like destiny. A long time ago, I was at an event overseas. While over there, I ran into a group that just won't let me go." Yuna looks surprised "No way, kidnappers?" Yuki shakes her head "Much worse and the police there couldn't do much either. Then the one who saves the day is none other than Lin." Lin then follow up "Ah right, though it was easy to figure out. I mean, there is an obvious clue on the chest." Yuki smiles "Well, it is because that is so obvious, no one thought of it. Since Lin found out, she also helped organize the rescue and saves the day." Yuna's eye glitters with excitement "Amazing! So Lin is like a detective too!" Lin makes a wry smile "Well, I guess. It is just looking for the right thing from the right angle."

As the story wraps up, they finish their lunch. Yuna looks up into the sky "Hmmm, I wonder if I will have such interesting meet up with someone." Yuki laughs lightly "Haha, how the two of us met is interesting too." Yuna looks at Yuki and nods "You are right. I guess it was destiny that the two of us became friends." Lin looks the each of them and asks "How did you two meet? Now I'm curious too." Yuna and leans forward "You want to know? It is actually when Yuki came over to Japan on a visit. Then we met because of a few incidents and became friends afterward." Lin blinks a few times "What?" Yuki laughs again "Yuna, Lin won't understand from that. I'll explain what happens. It is actually when we are on a trip to the mountain…"

* * *

Little Yuki that looks no bigger than 5 years old is walking the mountain forest with her father along with a few bodyguards. "Papa, where are we going?" "Haha, it's a wonderful place. I found it years back with your mother. It is also where the two of us got married." "Married?" "Yes, it has a wonderful lake and the air is absolutely refreshing." As the two chit chat, a bodyguard is on alert and then a movement in a large brush. A few seconds later, a bear jumps out and attacks. One after another, each bodyguard go down. In the end, it's only Yuki and her father left. "Papaaa!" Her father holds Yuki close to her "Don't worry, we'll be fine." The bear raises its claws and just as it is about to swing with a warcry, a woman jumps out from no and kicks the bear in the head. Yuki and her father is bewildered from the sight and then feel a tug from their shirts. A little Yuna is there and whispers "This way." The three then escapes from the bear. Yuki's father can't help but look back at the woman fighting the bear "Wait, is she going to be okay?" Yuna smiles and nods "It's okay, my mother is amazing. She can do everything." Just as Yuna convinces Yuki and her father that it'll be okay, Yuki slips and begin falling over a hill. Yuki's father immediately jumps and embraces Yuki closely in his arm. Both of them passes out from the fall.

As Yuki wakes up, she overheard Yuna her mother's conversation. "Seriously, why did you choose to take that path? I told you to bring them somewhere safe, not to get them hurt." "Sorry." Yuna apologizes and then sees Yuki wakes up "Ah, you are awake! Are you okay?" Yuki slowly get up "Yes but father!" Yuki looks at her father with bandages. Yuna's mother then pets Yuki's head "Don't worry, he is alright. The bodyguards too." She points at the bodyguards that she treated. "Ah uhmm, thank you for saving us. Umm…" Yuna's mother smiles "It's Ema and this is my daughter Yuna." Yuna waves and Yuki smiles. Ema then continues "Why don't you two play for a bit. I'll look over them." Yuki looks at her father but Yuna grabs her hand "Let's go. I know a place with lots of flowers. We should bring some back. I'm sure your father will be happy with some flowers." Yuki is unsure what to do but gives a slight nod. Yuna then pulls Yuki up and starts running towards the flower field. The two quickly get along and play in the flower field together. A while later, the two returns and sees Yuki's father talking to Ema. "See? I told you he will be alright." Yuki nods "Yes, thank you." As the two goes closer, they notice and waves.

* * *

Lin looks surprised "That's something, but an attack from a bear? It must have been really lucky." Yuki smiles "No no no, it was actually really severe. My father had two broken ribs with a few other issues back then." Lin blinks "Wait, you mean Yuna's mother is able to treat all of that and the bodyguards' injuries?" Yuna nods "Yes after she defeats the bear, she treated everyone's injuries. My mother can do everything." Lin thinks "Ema and can do everything. E, Miss E? No way, the legendary woman that is said to be able to do everything and is a name inherited throughout hundreds of year from an unknown mean." Yuki then nods "Yes, I think she might be it." Yuna then looks up again and thinks "Mom, what are you doing now? Are you really Miss E?" The three starts thinking about it and the bell rings.

The three cleans up and begin to return to their class. When the classes are over, the three is able to walk home together. Lin looks at the two "Ehh Yuki, don't you live in the other direction?" Yuki nods "Yes, but I need to drop by somewhere first." Yuna wonders and asks "Drop by? Ah, is it for uncle?" Yuki nods "Yes, so we will walk part way today." As the three walking out of the school, an explosion went off in the distance. It soon follows with a shout "Kyouhakun!" They look at the direction and it is towards where Amico Donuts is at. "That direction, no!" Yuki when runs off.

Yuna looks at Yuki that runs off and Lin shouts "Yuki! Yuna, what are you doing? We can't let her go alone!" Lin chases after Yuki with Yuna following after them. However, a Kyouhakun begins to fall from the sky between Lin and Yuna. It lands and causes the ground to shake horribly. "Kyouhakun!" Lin turns back "Kyouhakun, so there is one here too." Yuna however, sees Yuki still running towards the shop "Lin, Yuki is still running! I'll take care of this one!" Lin then looks at Yuki and talks to herself "What is she planning?" She then answers Yuna "I got it!" and then continue chasing Yuki, leaving the Kyouhakun to Yuna.


End file.
